Rachel's Aria
by TigerStripe is Numbuh 6.13
Summary: Fanny was suspicious of Rachel, or at least, of the person who claims to be Rachel. The woman who was about to marry Nigel Uno wasn't acting like herself at all, and everyone wasn't paying attention at all. It was up to her to find out what's happening before Nigel ended up marrying someone he shouldn't.


**If any of you watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, then you'll recognize the song. I mean, come on, I was bored, and I'm with a huge case of writer's block because of school. And yeah, just read.**

* * *

**Rachel's Aria**

Fanny was suspicious of Rachel, or at least, of the person who claims to be Rachel. The woman who was about to marry Nigel Uno wasn't acting like herself at all, and everyone wasn't paying attention at all. It was up to her to find out what's happening before Nigel ended up marrying someone he shouldn't.

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Rachel T. mK./Numbuh 362 & Nigel U./Numbuh 1

* * *

_**Eleven hours ago...**_

"Hey... Fanny..."

The Irish twenty seven year old looked up from her novel, an eyebrow raised at her husband, Patton Drilovsky, who was holding envelopes and other things that he had just taken from the mailbox. The Polish man was staring at one of the fancier envelopes, with an odd look on his face. He handed it to Fanny, who put down her book and read it out loud.

"You are cordially invited to the unification... geez, can't they just call it a wedding?" Fanny exclaimed to her husband, who only shrugged before gesturing for her to continue. She sighed before saying, "You are cordially invited to the _unification _between Nigel Uno and Rachel T. McKenzie, on the 1st of August, 3:00pm, in Paris, France..."

Patton smiled. "Finally! It was about time that those two got together!"

"WHAT?" The reaction of his wife was nothing he expected. He expected Fanny to be pleased for her best friend since their time as KND operatives, not screaming in indignation. Fanny tossed the envelope at the trash bin, muttering, "Ah am going to have a _word _with Nigel Uno..."

_**Nine hours ago...**_

"Isn't this exciting?" Kuki giggled, clapping her hands together. She and the rest of the KND operatives invited to the wedding were on a plane to Paris, where the wedding would be held. Her husband, Wally, was fidgeting in his seat, grumbling about the seatbelts. "Me and Wally are going to arrange the reception!"

Yin, in a typical schoolgirl fashion, turned around in her seat and looked at Kuki excitedly, while Matthew only groaned and stared out the window, watching the clouds go by. "I know, right? Me and Matthew will be in charge of the outfits!"

"And I fully intend on demolishing every sliver of pink." Matthew growled.

Abby had her legs crossed, reading a magazine, while Hoagie was sleeping in the seat next to her, tired from telling all his jokes to Bartie and Ginny. Even up to now, Bartie was sitting upside down, laughing so hard tears came to his eyes, while Ginny was sighing and shaking her head, an amused grin on her face. The brown skinned woman glanced at the other seat next to her, and saw that Fanny was talking irritatedly to someone on the phone.

"Nigel Uno, ah just want to ask why ye didn't tell me this earlier!" Fanny yelled into her phone.

"_Sorry we couldn't tell you earlier, Fanny!" _Abby blinked. Nigel's British accent was unmistakeable through the crackly static of the phone. "_I was just so caught up with my psychologist duties, and Rachel was busy with her job, that we plumb forgot to inform anyone of the engagement!"_

The Irish woman scowled, then realized that he couldn't see her. "It's just... ah thought me an' Patton were closest to ye two, and... ah thought..."

"_I know, I know, Fanny._" Much to Abby's surprise, Nigel actually sounded like he was _soothing _Fanny, somewhat like an older brother. "_I'm sorry. From both of us. But can I make it up to you by making you the head bridesmaid aside from being in charge of the whole thing?"_

Everyone on the plane turned to look as Fanny let out a high pitched shriek. "YES! YES YES YES YES YES!"

"... Fanny?" Patton asked skeptically. "What did Nigel tell you?"

"AH'M GONNA BE HEAD BRIDESMAID!"

_**Five hours ago...**_

"Am I... interrupting something?"

"Rachel!" Fanny flung herself at the blonde woman, who stiffened at the friendly embrace she had given before pushing her away gently but firmly.

"Rachel, you're here." Nigel said smoothly, giving his fiance a hug, which she returned halfheartedly. With a smile, he gestured to the excited former operatives before saying, "They're all excited for the wedding, dear."

Rachel smiled, which made Fanny's eyebrow rise. Her smile looked forced. "I... know. And I hope they're about to get to their jobs soon."

"Yes ma'am, Supreme Leader ma'am!" Hoagie saluted jokingly. Abby only hit him with her purse.

As the others left, Fanny and Patton followed, but not before Rachel said, "What were you doing with that woman?"

"She is going to be your head bridesmaid." Nigel replied.

"I... see..." Now Fanny was suspicious. When Rachel glanced at her, she inwardly gasped at her eyes.

They shone with malice.

_**Ten hours ago**_

"Ah'm tellin' ye, there's something wrong with Rachel!" Fanny exclaimed to the other women, who were busy sampling Kuki's cookies (hehehe, try saying that twenty times fast) while drinking some tea.

Abby stirred her cup lazily. "Abby thinks you're just being paranoid, Fanny. Rachel's sure to act weird, what with the pre-wedding jitters and all, you know..."

"But she was mean to Ginny!"

"She rose her voice at me," Ginny corrected. "Because one of the singers was singing in off key." As she said so, Marine came flying by, singing something that seemed reminiscent to a cat scratching its claws on a diamond which was being rubbed against rusty metal. Everyone winced.

Fanny tried again. "Kuki, when you turned your back, she threw away the cookies into the trash bin!"

"She probably didn't want to eat any more goodness!" Kuki said cheerfully

"Look, Fanny..." Ashley reached out to touch Fanny's shoulder before the Irish woman groaned before shouting, "Fine! If you guys don't believe me, then don't! I'll prove to you that there's something wrong with Rachel!"

_**1 hour and thirty minutes ago...**_

"Fanny."

Said Irish woman turned to see Rachel standing in the doorway, a comforting smile on her face. "Rachel... I'm so sorry I accused you..."

"You shouldn't be..." Rachel took Fanny by the hand and led her to the balcony, showing her the city of Paris. Then, with a malevolent grin, she snapped her fingers, and a swirling green vortex appeared below said balcony.

Fanny gasped and started to back away, only to have Rachel push her into the vortex. "You shouldn't be sorry..."

"BECAUSE YOU WERE RIGHT THE WHOLE TIME!"

...

...

"AAAAAAAAH!" Fanny was falling. She was falling deep into the vortex, screaming for her life. However, when she crashed onto the solid stone floor, she only stopped screaming when she realized she was still alive. She sat up, looking around. Her surroundings were mostly made of some type of crystal that she knew was easily broken by flame. The floor was smooth and shiny like the crystals, and just as she stood up, Rachel's face showed up in one of the crystals.

"Hello there!" Rachel cackled.

Fanny glared. "Ah knew it! You were an impostor!"

"Oh, so I am." The fake Rachel laughed evilly again before disappearing, her face appearing on the crystals below Fanny's feet. "And you can't tell anyone about it. You'll just ruin my plan."

Her face disappeared again, and Fanny growled, "Plan? What plan?"

"My plan to drain Nigel Uno 's life force." The blonde let out another high pitched evil giggle before Fanny roared and made fire erupt in her palms, tossing fireballs at the reflection. It burned the crystal clear off, only to reveal...

"Fanny!"

A bedraggled Rachel sat on the other side, although this time, her eyes shone with hope, and not with malice. However, Fanny didn't notice, and thought she was the fake, making her growl and ignite her flames. "YOU!"

"W-wait!" Rachel screamed as Fanny pounced, only to be held back by the blonde's weak arms. "I-it's me, Rachel! Not the impostor!"

"Pah! Like ah'll ever believe that!" The Irish scoffed.

Rachel pushed her off before quietly chanting, "Kids Next Door, forever and ever..."

"... betray it, no, we'll never." Fanny finished. The two stared into each other's eyes before Fanny grabbed the real Rachel into a vice grip, hugging her tightly. "RACHEL!"

Rachel smiled before saying, "We have to get up there. Lehcar's going to marry Nigel!"

"HUH?" Fanny felt stupid. Of _course_ it was Lehcar! Who else looked exactly like Rachel? "Then we have to go! Right now!"

**Aboveground, thirty minutes ago...**

Lehcar was in her room, modeling the wedding gown. She touched the fabric, feeling the softness of the silk, before looking outside and smiling evilly. She then broke into song.

_Lehcar: This day is going to be perfect,_

_The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small._

_Everybody will gather round,_

_Say I look lovely in my gown,_

_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!_

Underground, Rachel had also broke into song as she and Fanny traipsed the Crystal Caves.

_Rachel: This day was going to be perfect,_

_The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small._

A wall of crystal blocked their way, but Fanny easily disintegrated it with a well aimed fireball. However, Rachel stopped near another wall of crystal, staring at her multiple reflections before collapsing to the floor.

_Rachel: But instead of having cake,_

_With all my friends to celebrate,_

_My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all._

Lehcar, still in her room, sashayed around, kicking over a bowl of apples and 'accidentally' toppling over a vase of black lilies. Still smiling evilly, she traced the bows on a bridesmaid's dress – a green one that was probably Kuki's – before continuing.

_Lehcar: I could care less about the dress,_

_I won't partake in any cake,_

_Vows, well I will be lying when I say,_

_That through any kind of weather,_

_I'll want us to be together,_

_The truth is I don't care for him at all..._

With a lightning bolt, Lehcar toasted the fallen black lilies, turning them into ashes. She stepped on them relentlessly, smirking.

_Lehcar: No, I do not love the groom,_

_In my heart there is no room,_

_But I still want him, to be all mine!_

"C'mon, Rachel!" Fanny urged to her friend, who was running slower with every step. The blonde tried, but she just couldn't run faster.

_Rachel: We must escape before it's too late,_

_Find a way to save the day,_

_Hope, I'll be lying if I say,_

_I don't fear that I may lose him,_

_To one who wants to use him,_

_Not care for love and cherish him each day..._

Much to their surprise, they found a rickety old track, with a wooden cart sitting at the start of the railing. It was blocked by rocks, but Rachel didn't care as she kicked them away with much force while trying to move the cart, but failing. She thought about how Lehcar might have been kissing Nigel while she was underground, and she began to cry.

_Rachel: For I oh-so love the groom,_

_Oh, my thoughts he does consume,_

_Oh, Nigel Uno, I'll be there very soon..._

The cart suddenly went flying off the track, sending the two women flying. Fanny screamed, but just then, Rachel tapped her heels together, and triggered the jet high heels that Hoagie had made for her as his and Abby's engagement gift. They flew upwards.

The wedding was starting while all of this was happening. The flower girls – Sheila, Haruka, and Haylee – were skipping down the aisle. (Oh yeah, Francis, Panini, Aurora and Cheren aren't born yet, by the way.) Lehcar walked forward, a bouquet of lilies in her hands, and a veil hiding her smirk.

_Lehcar: Finally the moment has arrived,_

_For me to be one lucky bride..._

Rachel and Fanny landed on a ledge, looking desperately for a sign of sunlight. However, when they found none, Rachel let out a cry of anguish.

_Rachel: Oh, the wedding we won't make,_

_He'll end up marrying a fake,_

_Nigel Uno will be..._

Her Negative counterpart cackled as the priest declared, "I now pronounce you..."

_Lehcar: Mine! All mine!_

"STOP!"

Everyone gasped as Fanny came barging in through the double doors, with the real Rachel hot on her heels. They gasped again as Rachel pointed accusingly at Lehcar, saying, "She's an impostor! I'm the real Rachel!"

"How did you escape?" Lehcar growled before shooting lightning at her Positive. Rachel did a double backflip, avoiding the lightning, before summoning her sword and running straight forward, screaming, while Lehcar charged a large ball of lightning in her hands. However, she was stopped by a ball of flame being launched at her side. Falling to the ground, the Negative clutched her side as she saw the fire's source.

Nigel.

_**Now...**_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

There were no words to explain the joy they both felt.


End file.
